1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to loading devices and, particularly, to a loading device for loading optical elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical elements (e.g. lenses, barrels) need to be washed, dried, and then assembled to form image capturing devices. However, the elements are received in metallic nets during the washing processing, in trays during the drying processing, and then are received in plastic bags to be transported to assembly machines. The elements further need to be received in assembly plates during the assembling process. In other words, the elements need to be transferred to different loading devices during different steps, which will waste a lot of time and reduce the production efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a loading device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.